happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Okay! Pretty Cure Love!
is a Japanese Magical Girl anime created by CureKanade and unofficially produced by Toei Animation. This series commemorates the first anniversary of the second generation of the Pretty Cure franchise and is stated to air on May 3, 2015. The series follows Hinamoto Shione, the daughter of Master, who leaves the dark side when she finds out what her father is doing. Along with Nakajima Mariko and Takashima Ikue, she transforms into a Pretty Cure to battle her father's evil along with the mysterious Cure Fate. Synopsis :Okay! Pretty Cure Love! Episodes Hinamoto Shione is the daughter of Master, an evil villain who plans on destroying all hope on Earth. One day, when Shione finds out what her father's plan are, she runs away to Earth and meets a fairy from Lumière Palace named Tender who sees the good in her and gives her the power to become a Pretty Cure to fight against Dark Prominence. Along with Nakajima Mariko and Takashima Ikue, Shione begins her adventures as a Pretty Cure with a little bit of the past flying towards her and her new friends. Characters Cures / - The daughter of Master and the leader of the Pretty Cures. Shione is a girl who is full of curiosity and light and hates to do things that seem mean or rude. She can't seem to remember her past, making her even more curious about who she actually is and if she is actually the biological daughter of Master. She transforms into Cure Dia, her theme colour is pink and she has the power of holy light. / - The kind, friendly girl who is always making new teenagers or students feel welcome in Aino Town. Mariko is very talented and sporty and is very helpful and full of love. She hates to think back to her past and wishes to be more of a better sister to her younger siblings, but doesn't known how to. She transforms into Cure Pulse, her theme colour is red and she has the power of passion. / - The cheerful, over the top girl who has a talent and love for making sweets. Ikue enters all types of cooking shows and becomes really nervous when afraid she is going to lose. She is very friendly and loves to eat candy and is always bringing spare food just in case someone forgets their lunch. She transforms into Cure Sweet, her theme colour is orange and she has the power of wind. - The mysterious Pretty Cure who seems to not trust Shione due to thinking that she might be acting as a spy for Master. As time goes by, Cure Fate learns to trust Shione more and is more diligent than the other Cures. She is very strong and powerful and has a strong sense of justice. Her theme colour is lilac and she has the power of starlight. Mascots - The main mascot of the series who is full of love and is able to see if anyone has the power of light or darkness inside of them. Tender is very kind and patient and always by Shione's side to help her with something that she doesn't understand. She is very helpful and always making sure all the Cures are okay. She ends her sentences with "~ai". Dark Prominence * - The leader of Dark Prominence who is also the father of Shione. Besides being cunning and demanding, he can be very fatherly towards his daughter and generals and treats them all with care. After Shione refuses his letter to come back to him, he becomes more frustrated and evil and wanting Earth to lose all hope as quickly as possible. * - The first general of Dark Prominence to appear who likes Shione very much and whenever fighting against her, he tries to avoids hurting her and feels a lot like her older brother. Axel will do anything to make Master more like himself and is very social with his teammates and happily trains them some fighting moves. * * * * - The monsters of Dark Prominence. They are created from the despair in humans hearts and also can be created by everyday objects. The Kerberos can also be created by Master. Items * - The transformation device for the Cures. They are shaped like bows and come in the colour of gold. When the girl are transformed, the Lovely Ribbon hides itself in the heart-shaped brooch on their outfits. * - The item that helps the girls transform. They are small round brooches that come in the theme colours of the Cures and are summoned in their transformations and placed down in the slot on the Lovely Ribbon. Locations * - The home place of Tender. * - The suburb where the Cures live and is where the series is set. There are a lot of locations in Aino Town and these include: ** - The only middle school located in Aino Town. The Cures attend this school and the students are allowed to where any type of jacket or bow/tie they want. ** - The place where Shione first met Tender and transformed into Cure Dia. The clock tower is the place where friends or loved-ones meet up with each other to go somewhere. The local festivals and concerts are always held below the clock tower as well. ** - The shopping centre of Aino. It has a fountain in the middle where people like to meet up, a grocery shop, a bakery and much much more inside. * - The hideout for Dark Prominence. Category:Okay! Pretty Cure Love! Category:Series Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:CureKanade!